warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jake
|pastaffie=None |namest=Kittypet: |namesl=Jake |familyt=Mates: Sons: Daughters: |familyl=Quince, Nutmeg Firestar, Scourge, Socks, Unnamed kits Princess, Ruby, Unnamed kits |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Bluestar's Prophecy'' |deadbooks=''None''}} Jake is a plump ginger tom. History In the Super Edition Arc Bluestar's Prophecy :Bluepaw sees him while hunting, sitting on a fence on the edge of Twolegplace. The ginger cat offers a friendly greeting and asks if Bluepaw is a forest cat, though Bluepaw is reluctant to speak to him. Jake still continues his tirade of questions, confusing the blue-gray she-cat. A plump gray she-cat joins Jake on the fence, and soon Pinestar arrives and scolds Bluepaw for talking to the kittypets. As Bluepaw leaves, Jake says his farewell and offers to let Bluepaw into his nest next time he sees her. :Bluefur thinks of Jake later on, when Sunfall mentions an increase in kittypet scents around ThunderClan's border. :Bluefur finds Pinestar speaking with Jake later on, discovering that the leader is inquiring about kittypet life. :Later on at a Gathering, Cedarstar mentions an oddly adventurous ginger kittypet that had been trespassing in ShadowClan territory, causing Bluefur to think of Jake. :Bluefur continues worrying about Pinestar's interest in Jake, and is constantly suspicious that Pinestar is with the ginger kittypet when he goes missing several times. :Bluefur thinks of Jake one last time when she sees his fence while out hunting with Thrushpelt. In the Original Arc Into the Wild :Jake is mentioned, though not by name, when Firepaw confirms to Yellowfang that both of his parents are kittypets, and Jake is his father. In the Stand-Alone Manga ''The Rise of Scourge :He is mentioned briefly, though not by name, when Quince looks at a photograph of Jake and murmurs to herself that it is strange that neither Ruby, Socks, or Tiny have his ginger fur, but she sees the same spirit in them as him. He is mentioned not by name by Quince, when Tiny asked if she knew anything about the forest. She said that his father explored there couple of times and told her about it. He is also mentioned by the two housecats when Tiny is passing by them running away from his home. They said that Jake was in the forest often. Trivia *Erin Hunter confirmed that Jake was Firestar's father. This was suspected for a long time by the fandom, taking in account Jake's pelt color, interest in the forest, and the fact that he was seen near a gray she-cat, who could have been Quince.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Moreover, Jake is also the father of Scourge, making Scourge and Firestar half-brothers. *On her Facebook page, Vicky stated that Jake was killed when he was struck by a meteorite while sitting on a fence.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page However, she later clarified that it was indeed a joke.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Family Members '''Mates:' :Quince: :Nutmeg: Sons: :Socks: :Scourge: :Firestar: Daughters: :Ruby: :Princess: Granddaughters: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: Grandsons: :Cloudtail: :Four unnamed kits: Status Unknown Great Granddaughters: :Whitewing: :Hollyleaf: :Amberkit: Great Grandsons: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Dewkit: :Snowkit: Great-Great Granddaughters: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: Tree Quotes ﻿ References and Citations Category:Males Category:Kittypet Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Clanless Cats Category:The Rise of Scourge characters Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters